


Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons, meet Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned/Implied Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: Ficlet.Transformers Prime Starscream manages to fall into G1. Surprising literally everyone, he and G1 Starscream get on well. A little too well.Megatron walks in on them doing... something.
Kudos: 15





	Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons, meet Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I saw while browsing Pinterest. My head canon that, if by chance two Starscreams were to meet, they’d proceed to frag instead of fight.

“Are you fragging serious!?” The sleeker Starscream, settled in blockier Starscream’s lap, turned to him, blinking his shutters just a little too sensually.

“What? Never seen two mecha interfacing before? I thought Lord Megatron wasn’t a virgin.” Blockier Starscream snickered, settling claws around his sleek counterpart’s waist possessively.

“Apparently, Lord Megatron is easier to embarrass than we first assumed. Isn’t that fun?” Sleek Starscream turned back to his lover, his own claws finding purchase in a shoulder plating seam. Blocky Starscream hissed, dragging sleek Starscream closer until their chests were almost touching.

“You two are supposed to be fighting, not fragging!” Blocky Starscream smirked.

“Why would we? Besides, who wouldn’t want to frag the rightful leader of the Decepticons?”

“Oh, you flatter me, Lord Starscream.”

“Only because you deserve it, Lord Starscream.”

“Why thank you, Lord Starscream.” Megatron looked like he was about to self-combust.

“Stop this stupidity!”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think I will.” Replied both Starscreams at the same time. Megatron’s processor crashed and he hit the floor with a clang. The two Starscreams shrugged, returning to fragging each other silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Megatron, Prowl had the same idea when he saw the two Starscreams on the battlefield...
> 
> ... because they proceeded to start a courtship dance with each other while dodging laser fire.
> 
> Gives a whole new meaning to the term ‘self-service’.


End file.
